


look how they shine for you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: daichi at suga's window with a pocketful of starlight.





	look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14867944#cmt14867944)
> 
> title from "yellow" by coldplay

It’s three hours to dawn by the time Daichi makes it back to Suga’s window. 

The streets are empty, the lamp lights flickering lazily in the distance. There’s not a single whisper or movement to be witnessed. Daichi loves nights like this. It comes with a sense of magic that one just has to experience. The quiet and the stillness as if time has paused, as if the rest of the world is just holding its breath to see what Daichi will do next.

Daichi vows not to disappoint.

There’s a tree outside Suga’s window. His grandmother planted it years and years ago and now it flourishes, a silent guard for the boy with moonbeams in his hair, a faithful companion when the nights are too empty and the sun is too far away out of reach. Suga loves this tree, and like so, Daichi loves it, too.

The climbing process goes slow. His body has already memorized each foothold and branch to swing himself onto from years of pulling this stunt. But he has to be careful of his bulging pocket, and the treasure he can’t wait to present to Suga. The tree is sturdy, dipping slightly to allow Daichi up to his favourite perch, right in front of Suga’s half-open window. Daichi pats the tree trunk in thanks. Its leaves rustle back.

Suga’s room is dark. From where he sits, Daichi can’t make out more than the potted plants lined up on the window sill, but he knows that Suga is in there. The plants are always livelier when Suga’s around. The calathea bobs at him, and Daichi waves back. 

“Can you wake Suga up for me?” he whispers.

The little fern in the corner sways gently. Daichi waits. He pats his left pocket, just to make sure. A minute later, a sleepy Suga appears at the window.

“Daichi? What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for waking you up,” Daichi says. He gestures for Suga to come closer. “I’ve got something for you.”

Suga yawns. “What is it?”

Slowly, carefully, Daichi reaches into his pocket and tugs out the little drawstring bag. He loosens the string, and holds it towards Suga so his friend can peek inside. Daichi watches as Suga’s eyes widen, all traces of sleep gone in his astonishment.

“Daichi, this is—what—how did you manage to catch these?”

“Well, I had some help from Tsukishima,” Daichi admits. “You said you wanted to see the stars, right?”

“Yes, but I’ve been so busy lately, and all these wildfires popping up...”

“I know, and I know you’ve been working really hard.” Daichi grins at Suga. “So I thought I could bring the stars to you.”

The smile Suga gives him is watery, but, in Daichi’s honest opinion, it shines just as bright as the stars inside the little drawstring bag.

Later, when the two of them are curled up against each other under the covers, tiny stars drift gently through Suga’s room, softly pulsing, gold glow lulling the both of them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
